Currently, the locking keys address different functions for securing a door by means of a lock with designs differing in the form and size of the key that is used, as well as the specific type of lock. This makes it necessary to have many different keys for locks, but at no time is the key a securing device for the lock, but only the means to obtain access to the locking and/or the unlocking of such lock.
In order to solve the problem of not having a mechanism where the same key also becomes a latch to secure the lock, the key mechanism of the invention fixes the key within the cylinder bolt lock in an incorrect position when so desired, so that the same key prevents the insertion of either another key or picklock into the cylinder bolt lock, as the cylinder gets blocked. This prevents the other key from turning the cylinder bolt lock and thus the key mechanism works as a locking device. In this way, the key mechanisms secure the key in an advanced or retarded position within the cylinder bolt lock, outphased from the proper combination, to prevent the cylinder bolt lock from unlocking when so desired.
It is important to note that if the bolt lock consists of two cylinders, one at the inside of the door and the other cylinder at the outside of the door, it is necessary that the key is pushed further into the inside cylinder bolt lock from the location beyond the proper combination, so that the tip of the key snaps and prevents the cylinder bolt lock on the other side from turning. If the cylinder bolt lock comprises a single cylinder, the key will be in a forward or retracted position to prevent synchronization of the tumbler bolts with the correct combination.